The Untold Part of the Epiloque
by Baybeetricia
Summary: DMHG This is what I think the epiloque, from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, should have been like. All you DracoHermione lovers should love this story. Rated M for a reason. Disclaimer: I own nothing


**The Untold Part of the Epiloque**

**I am sure most of you have read the Epiloque in the new book and, again, I am quite sure you Draco/Hermione followers were not at all pleased. It was a great epiloque but, alas, there was no actual indication of a future between Hermione and Draco. So I took the liberty to fill in, what I think, was missing and let you see it for yourselves. **

**Warning:**

**This story is rated M for a reason. I'm sure you will know sooner or later.**

**If you haven't read the epiloque, know that this chapter includes spoilers, from the epiloque and nothing else.**

**All of the spoilers, characters, places and basic storyline belongs to JK Rowlings, I am just adding my piece to it; meaning I own nothing!**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

A satisifed and positively glowing Hermione Weasley exhaled loudly as her orgasm washed over her. After moments of absolute silence, and lack of movement, her body finally complied to the urge and she snuggled up to the naked, and quite sweaty, man beside her. After a few more moments of wiggling around the bed to find a comfortable position, she finally found one against the bare forearm of the man. Days like this, well correction, whenever she was with this man, her days would feel so complete. 

Suddenly, her train of thought was interrupted by the glorious feeling of soft lips on the back of her neck. Her eyes closed, momentarily, but opened again when a moan escaped her lips. _Hell yes!_ Her days were definately complete with him around. But before her thoughts could progress, she was grabbed by her waist and hoisted upright, in a sitting position, and placed on the waist of the male occupant. She smiled down at him as her brown eyes connected with his. Never in her life had she ever thought that having sex with him, or sex at all, would be so marvelous. If she had known, maybe she would have experimented a long time ago.

Instantaneously, large hands wrapped themselves around her waist as slow, gentle, fingers drew calming but yet seductive circles on her back. She exhaled once again. Even after all this time they've been together, nineteen months to be exact, they still couldn't keep their hands off each other. Of course, both of them were married, Hermione to Ron and he to Sophia, but that still didn't stop the attraction between the two of them; as a matter of fact, it helped it.

Like before, her chain of thought was interrupted when she was flipped over on her back. She squeaked in utter surprise and looked up at him. There he was, looking down at her, hair sticking to his face, with a smirk that lit up her room. She then looked at his lips and then noticed that they were coming closer to her. He lowered his lips to hers but growled when she turned her face, resulting in his lips colliding with her neck.

He exhaled loudly, sucked on her neck and asked "What's wrong?"

Hermione, who was relishing in the feeling of his lips grazing one her sensitive spots, mumbled "Nothing, love."

"Hermione..." the man began "...you know you can't lie to me; so tell me what's wrong."

Hermione turned her head, looked at him and said, in her most innocent voice, "It's nothing, _Draco._ I just thought that you wanted _me_ on top."

Draco looked in her eyes, which showed extreme mischief, and then smirked. He loved when she acted innocent, while her eyes showed the complete opposite.

"Oh, don't worry to much about that. That will come later but for now, I want, correction _need, _to show you how much I love you."

"You love me?" Hermione asked innocently. Of course she knew he loved her and she, him but she just loved hearing him say it.

Draco lowered his head so his lips lay inches from her and he said "You know I do."

With that said he continued to lower his lips onto hers and as their lips connected her mind went blank. She loved kissing him and, even though she knew that this was the only time she would ever get kissed like this, she couldn't stop thinking of what was to come. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she pulled herself from the kiss.

"Draco, hon, before we get started, what time is it?"

He lifted his head up to get a good look at her and asked "Why?"

"Draco, you know I promised Ron that I would be home at eight."

"Well, I suggest you scratch that plan because..." he then looked at the large clock in the corner of the room and concluded "...it's now nine-thirty."

"What!" Hermione bellowed.

As if Draco was on top of her, Hermione rose up, causing Draco to fall on his back at the foot of the bed, and rushed out of the bed. She quickly scrambled around the room looking for all of her pieces of clothing. After she was done, she quickly put them on, rushed over to Draco, who was looking amazed at her speediness, kissed him and practically ran to the door.

She opened the door and rushed through the hallway, trying quickly to reach the door but stopped when she heard him call her name. She exhaled loudly, and spun around, almost tripping in the upturned carpet. She looked at him expectedly and asked "Yes?"

When he saw the look on her face, his smirked became more prominent, and said "I suggest you check the bathroom first."

Hermione, who was confused at his words, asked "Why?"

"Just go and look. When you get in there, look in the mirror and you'll know exactly what i'm talking about."

Deciding not to comment, she walked passed him to the other bathroom and, after throwing open the door, stood in front of the mirror. When she saw herself she almost fainted. As far as she could tell she was covered, and I mean completely, from neck to top of breast, with hickeys. She muttered a swear word, under her breath followed by the best concealment charm she knew. There was no way she would let Ron catch her with these hickeys, all five of them, on her neck. If so, then she would have some serious explaining to do.

After she was done concealing all of Draco's marks she breathed a sigh of relief. She then quickly glanced at her watch and noticed that it was fifteen minutes to ten. She gasped and, not even thinking to let Draco know she was gone, apparated from the bathroom to the foyer of her house. If only she had remembered that she didn't give him the date to their next _meeting_, she wouldn't have left so quickly.

* * *

**Three months later**

Autumn had, finally, come without a synch and, to Hermione's surprise, with no word from Draco. Due to that little fact, she was quite irritable. I mean normally, he would owl her or visit her during one of her many lunch breaks but as of lately he didn't even contact her. Come to think of it, the last time she saw him was when she left him leaning against the door frame of his penthouse bedroom door. And above all of these things, she missed him immensely. Reason being, in shorter terms, her body craved him; and I mean daily. The last three months had been hell for her.

From the constant arguing going on between her and Ron, to her lack of sexual activity, she just couldn't take it anymore. She needed him, and I mean badly. Everytime she got free time from her job or at home her mind would drift to him and the feeling he inflicts on her when he spedily thrust himself into her.

Suddenly, the sound of feet running through the house brought her out of her thoughts. She exhaled softly and, as the feet got closer, she said "Rose and Hugo; what did I tell you about running in the house?"

Slowly, but surely, the footsteps slowed down and the two kids, aged eleven and ten, appeared before her.

Rose, who was the oldest of the two, snatched the book from Hugo's hands and said "Sorry about that mom. It's just that Hugo wouldn't give me my book back."

"Book? What book?" Hermione asked

"'_Hogwarts: A History_' you know the book you gave me." Rose then looked at Hugo and glared at him.

Hugo, on the other hand, longed his tongue out at his sister, muttered his apologies to his mother and asked "What's for breakfast, mom?"

"Well..." Hermione began "...I made the favorites; I guess. Pancakes, eggs and..." but she didn't get to finish because Rose and Hugo rushed past her to the nook in the corner of the kitchen where the food was nicely placed. After washing the dishes of her breakfast and the two pans, she made her way to the table.

When she got there she was amazed to see Ron sitting at the table with the two children. Ron, almost, never had time to eat breakfast with them and even if he did he would wait until it was only him and the kids. She knew it was due to their constant arguments but she couldn't help it. After a few minutes of staring, she couldn't help but smile at the picture before her. There was her husband sitting at the table conversing with the kids. It just seemed perfect.

About three minutes later the great grandfather clock, that was given to them as a wedding present from Arthur, chimed ten times. As the seventh chime rang all heads turned to the clock. All noise was silenced as the ninth chime was heard and when the tenth chime ended everyone got up and scrambled to collect the bags that were carelessly scattered around the spacious living room.

When all the bags were retrieved Hermione muttered a spell and the luggages floated in front of her. She looked back at her kids and said "Come on kids, you especially Rose, we don't you to be late."

Everyone walked outside to the car and before Hermione could walk over to the driver's side, Ron ran over to it and said "I'll drive this time. You just sit back and relax."

Hermione walked over to the back trunk, placed the suitcaes in it, close it tight and walked over to Ron. She bit her lips, nervously, and said "Ron, I don't think that's a good idea."

Ron raised an eyebrow and asked "Why not?"

"Not to sound mean but you know what I think about your driving."

"There is nothing wrong with my driving!"

The two back door slammed loudly, indicating that the two kids were safely in the car. He moved closer to Hermione, so the kids wouldn't notice that they were arguing, _again_, and said "How many times do I have to tell you that it was an accident?"

"Of course it was an accident Ron. It was an _accident_ that you hit the fence, twice, and it was an _accident_ when you almost hit a parked car. But, I am not talking about that. You know that I am just not comfortable with the way you drive."

Ron exhaled loudly, placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders and said "Hermione, just relax okay. I promise that nothing will happen. All you need to do is think of the best time of your life and you will be surprised how quickly we get there."

"Fine." she grumbled then, slowly, made her way to the passenger.

Ron smiled at her back, walked over the his side, opened to door and got in. He buckled up, pressed the start ignition button and took the car out of the park. He reversed out of the yard, missing the fence by a few inches, placed the car in drive and sped off to King Cross station.

* * *

After thirty minutes of utter silence, they finally made it, safely to the train station. Even though they were safely there, they couldn't find a parking space. So they slowly drove around the parking lot looking for a parking space when Ron saw a small car reversing out of its space and driving off. Ron, who didn't want the space to be occupied by anyone else, sped off to the space and, without stopping, he swerved and parked, quite good, next to a luxurious black jaguar. 

After the car stopped and Ron placed it in park, Hermione, who was breathing extremely fast, exhaled loudly. Never in her life had she ever been so scared; and that was saying alot. She closed her eyes, mometarily, wrapped her hands around her shaking body and squeezed herself tightly. A few minutes later, with shaking hands, she unbuckled the seat belt and opened her eyes. Glancing to her left, then her right, she scanned the view of the numerous cars in the parking lot. To their left was a hot red convertible and to her right was a black jaguar; that seemed awfully familiar. She opened the door slowly, staring at the jaguar the whole time and looked at the bottom of the handle on the driver's side.

What she saw when she looked down made her breath hitch in her throat. _He was here_ she thought. There was no other explanation; mainly because no one else had a jaguar with a small _DM_ logo proudly on their vehicles like he did. After the realization hit her, she smiled and quickly opened the dash board. In it was a solitary folded parchment charmed so only she could see it. She quickly retracted it, placed it in her pocket and closed the compartment back.

Suddenly three slams could be heard as both of her children and Ron got out. She slowly did the same and locked it when she was out. After walking to the front of the car she took a quick glance at her watch. She gasped loudly and said "Come on everyone, we have less than forty minutes to get you on the train."

With that said, Ron quickly retracted the last luggage out of the back trunk, closed it when he was done and placed it on the trolley. He quickly pushed it through the station, with Hermione, Rose and Hugo on his tail. When they arrived at the wall between platform nine and ten Rose and Hugo quickly ran through followed by Hermione then Ron.

When Hermione came through she was greeted by a huge amount of misty fog. Just like the last time she was here, she inhaled in the fog and drifted forward in order to find a few familiar faces. She scanned the room, quickly found her two kids and Ron and walked down towards the back of the train station. As they walked towards the back of the station the fog became more dense. They passed a few people, including Percy, who was debating, quite loudly mind you, the broomstick regulations with a short, light skinned man, until they got to the last carriage.

They were standing there for a few minutes until they saw a few familiar faces walking up to them.

Harry's son Albus walked up before anyone else and said "Hi."

Rose stepped forward, wrapped her robes tighter around herself, beamed at him and smiled.

When Hermione and Ron saw that Harry and Ginny stop before them, Ron shaked Harry's hand and asked "You parked alright?" Harry nodded his head and watched as Ron continued "I did. Hermione didn't think that I could pass a driving test. She thought I confuddled the instructor or something."

"I did not..." Hermione began _Lies _she thought to herself but concluded "...I had absolute faith in you."

She watched as Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered something in his ears. She didn't really hear what it was because someone caught her attention. There, further down the platform, was Draco Malfoy. He was there with his wife Sophia and his son, whom she had already seen pictures of, Scorpius. She stared at them for the longest, not listening to anything or anyone.

She exhaled loudly and caught the last bit of the conversation that was going on around her "...or we'll disinherit you..but no pressure."

"Ron!" Hermione bellowed. Even though she had no idea what they were talking about, she wasn't going to let Ron joke about something like that.

Hermione then looked at Rose and Albus and said, at the same time as Ginny "He doesn't mean it."

Hermione then looked back at Draco exhaled and turned back to the people around her. She looked at Ron, but then noticed that he glanced at Harry, slyly, then back in the direction Hermione was previously looking in.

"Look who it is." Harry said

None of them had seen him since the battle and no one even knew he still lived in London; well minus Hermione of course. Hermione then watched as Sophia said something to Scorpius, resulting in him buttoning his coat up one more notch. Suddenly Hermione saw Draco's head turn towards them, nod slightly at them and turn back to look at his son. Harry and Ginny nodded back at him but all Hermione could do is stare.

"So that's little Scorpius.." Ron began. When Hermione heard that her head snapped to look at him. "...you make sure you beat him at every test; okay Rosie..." He was silent for a few moments until he concluded "...Thank Merlin you have your mother's brain."

When Hermione heard that she rolled her eyes and said "For heavens sake, Ron. Don't try to turn them against each other before they even set foot in the school."

"Sorry hon..." Ron began, sarcastically. He then leaned forward towards Rose and concluded "...just don't get to close to him Rosie. Your grandfather will never forgive you for marrying a pureblood."

Hermione, who didn't even hear Ron tell Rose anything, decided that she should introduce herself to them. So she glanced at them and said "I'm going to say hi. Are you coming Gin?"

"In a minute Hermione."

Hermione nodded but decided to make her way over to them. As she was leaving to group she heard Harry's oldest son, James, yelling out the words "Hey."

She slowly made her way to Draco and his family and quickly placed her hands in her pockets. Her fingers grazed the paper so she pulled it and kept it, concealed, in the palm of her hands. She took a few more steps towards them, watched as they said goodbye to Scorpius and turned to leave. She quickened her steps and stopped in the front of them.

"Hi." She began.

Sophia looked up, smiled at her; while Draco was deathly silent.

"My name is Hermione, and I don't believe we were formally introduced."

Sophia looked at her and said "No we haven't; but I've still heard alot from you."

"Oh?" Hermione asked while looking at Draco "I never would have known. You're Sophia right?"

Sophia giggled, slightly, then said "I'm sorry about that. Yes, my name is Sophia and it was so nice to meet you."

Suddenly Hermione saw Ginny step next to her and do the exact same thing to Sophia that she previously had done. She took this as her chance to slip the letter to Draco. So she walked closer to him, standing exactly in front of him and stretched out her hands.

She saw Draco raise an eyebrow, mutter a charm and asked "What are you playing at?"

"I am not playing at anything, _Draco_, just shake my hand."

Draco took hers in his and while they were shaking hands, took the letter from her hands to his. After she felt him take the letter she began pulling her hands from his, only to feel him drawing circles in her palm.

"Draco, stop it. Ron's watching."

"And I'm supposed to be scared?"

She exhaled loudly, released her hands from his, released the charm and said "It was nice seeing you again Draco."

"Same to you, Hermione."

She nodded her head, grabbed Ginny's hand and walked back over to Harry and Ron. Everyone said their goodbyes to their respective children and watched as the train pulled off. When the train was completely out of view Hermione heard Harry said "See you in a few hours Ron"

Ron nodded and quickly walked out of the platform with Hugo hot on his trail. Hermione hugged Harry, Ginny and followed Ron out of the platform. She walked back to the car and, after little debate, got Ron to let her drive. When they arrived home Ron and Hugo quickly walked in the house to their room while she walked straight in the kitchen.

There perched on the window sill was a majestic black owl patiently waiting on someone. She walked over to the window, took the letter from the owl and smiled when she saw who it was from. Even though it had no name, or no addressee she already who it was from. She quickly glanced around the room to make sure no one was in there before she opened it.

When she found out that she was alone she quickly unrolled the parchment and read it. She smiled at its content which were:

_If you could get there two hours ahead of schedule_

_I have something to tell you_

She glanced at her watch and noticed it was eleven fifty. She knew Hugo was supposed to go by his grandparents for a week, starting at twelve noon today but she didn't know what Ron had in store. If he had something in store she doubt that she would be able to leave early.

"There you are, Hermione. I've been looking all over the house for you."

"For what?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out for a few hours with the guys."

"When are you coming back?"

"Probably around eleven but no later than twelve. We're gonna celebrate the kids going to school."

"No problem. Just let me know when you are leaving."

"I'm leaving around twelve thirty; after I've floo'ed Hugo by mom's."

"Oh okay. I'll go by Debra two hours earlier then."

"That's good. I wouldn't want you home doing nothing. Just tell her hi for me"

Hermione smiled at him and said "Okay sure..." She was going to say something else but she heard Hugo shout:

"Mom, have you seen my favorite pair of black socks?"

Hermione exhaled and walked upstairs to helped Hugo find his socks; which were exactly where he left them, on top of his bureau.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later**

Hermione Granger-Weasley stood, once again, in the foyer of Draco's stylish penthouse. She knew that she was early but she knew that he normally didn't mind. So she dropped her bag, which she always carried as a diversion from questioning with Ron, on the large couch and began walking down the hallway. There were numerous painting hanging on the wall from Pierre DeVaux, a french painter, much like the Picasso of the muggle world, to pictures of his son throughout different stages of his life. She slowed her pace down and glanced at a picture she never saw before. On this picture Draco was pushing little Scorpius, who looked about four or so, on a swing. They were both smiling and enjoying themselves.

She traced the picture, of the two of them laughing, with her index finger and couldn't help but smile. Then the smell of very expensive cologne filled her nostrils. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent. Now that she inhaled it fully it wasn't the scent she thought it was. It was a combination of musky cologne, soap and, as Hermione likes to call it, him. Suddenly, familiar, warm arms, circled themselves around her waist followed by soft lips kissing the back of her left shoulder.

"I'm glad you could come." she heard Draco whisper against her shoulder.

"You knew I would come." she whispered back.

He laughed, which caused her stomach to knot up, and said "What are you doing out here? I thought you would have apparated straight into the bedroom."

"I would have but I needed to place by bag on the couch." She then placed her hands over his, which were still wrapped around her waist, and turned her head so she could look behind her.

"I get it. You're by Debra; right?"

Hermione smiled at him and said "Yes."

"And what are you two doing today? The last I recall you two were knitting for Debra's baby."

"Well I haven't told him anything different so, I guess that still stands."

"Mmm..." Draco said "...well then, he wouldn't mind if I do this."

He then leaned his head over her shoulder and planted his lips on hers. She kissed gently for a few minutes but it grew more passionate when he nipped her bottom lip, as if asking for permission to enter. She immediately complied to the urge and opened her mouth a little bit to give his tongue room to slip into her mouth. As soon as their tongues collided she moaned and he slackened the grip he had on her waist. With that done, she slowly turned her body, so she was facing him, and wrapped her hands around his neck. When she did that, there was no turning back.

He kissed her rougher on the lips causing her to pull his body closer to her. She moaned into the kiss and smiled when she felt her back touch the wall behind her. Slowly, but gently, his lips travelled from her lips to her neck. She gave a sultry moan and turned her head to the side to give him more access. He nipped and sucked the exposed flesh she gave him and allowed his hands to roam over her body.

As his hands travelled downwards he became impressed at how she could wear such modest clothes when she was far from modest. Her modest white tank top that showed minimum cleavage was enough to get him hard and let's not forget the skirt. His hands traced the hem of her top and then went down lower to her skirt. The subtle, yet simple skirt left alot to the imagination but yet to Draco, it was short as hell. The skirt was pleated, much like her hogwarts skirt but it stood a few inches above her knee.

Finally his hands got to the hem of the skirt, only to vanish under it. As he got higher up her thigh he sucked her neck hard. If only he knew how this little escapade was making Hermione feel he would hurry up. As he got closer, he felt his hands get hot. He spread her legs apart a bit more and reached up to stroke the seat of her underwear but got the surprise of his life when his hands connected with wet flesh.

He sucked her neck harder and mumbled "Fuck!"

He lifted his head from her neck, smirked at her and said "No underwear huh?"

She smiled evilly, shrugged, and said "It's one less piece of clothing to take off."

When Draco heard that his eyes glazed over with lust. There was _definately _no turning back now. Before he could do anything he felt her grab his hand and lead him into the living room. He didn't know what she had in mind but he knew he was going to like it.

He allowed her to drag him over to the sofa next to the one her bag was currently occupying. When they arrived to it, she pulled him close to her and kissed him. She didn't waste any time there. Her arms immediately went around his neck and his around her waist; but that didn't last long. She pulled herself from his embrace and pushed him on the sofa. When he caught on to her, his smirk broadened. He watched as she muttered two spells, one that had little or no effect on her and the other one that left his mouth dry. There standing before was not the same Hermione before him. This Hermione was not a Weasley but a Granger. She was wearing a replica of her Hogwarts uniform; only this one was not how he remembered her.

In Hogwarts, her uniform was long, a bit big for her and show no curves, or even a feminine figure that she might of had whereas now, her uniform was short, not extremely tight but showed great amount of cleavage and thigh. The first two buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned and the top of her breast was shown. He gazed down to noticed that she also wore knee high socks and conservative looking black pumps. Draco licked his dry lips and spread his leg.

His body had reacted immediately to the new change and I must admit he was liking it. His erection was rubbing against the zipper of his pants so much that he had to keep still; that was until Hermione made her move. She looked at him with clouded eyes and, slowly, began unbuttoning her shirt. Button after button, her shirt became looser and her black lacy bra became more apparent.

When she was done she discarded her shirt and dropped it on the ground next to her. She then walked over to him and leaned over so her face was inches from his. She licked her lips, resulting in her tongue grazing his lip, and asked him "Do you like what you see?"

Draco's eyes gazed at her overflowing breast and said "Oh yes, I _definately love_ what I see."

"If that is the case..." She then moved back from facing him, walked closer and sat on his lap "...then you will definately love what you see when I take this off."

Draco's eyes immediately went to her hand and his mouth, once again, went dry when he saw then stop at the clasp in the front of her bra. They were there for a moment and, after a few minutes of watching, Hermione raised his head to get him to look her in the eyes "Do you want to take it off?"

"You need not ask." His hands immediately unclasped the bra and without waiting he took a nipple in his mouth. Her back arched, involuntarily.

"Fuck, Draco. You know what that does to me."

But Draco didn't answer. He just sucked harder on her breast. All of the times she had sex with Ron, he never did any of the things Draco did. He never sucked her breast, or fingered her, or even made her lost control as quickly as Draco did. Before she knew it, she was dry humping his lap, while he comfortably sucked and massaged her breast. After a few more minutes of humping him, her orgasm hit her like a giant wave. She moaned loudly and rode the remainder of her orgasm on his lap.

When Draco felt the seat of pants get wet he stopped his ministries on her breast and said "You liked it that much huh?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She just moaned and dropped her forehead onto his neck. She inhaled his scent and said "Sorry about your pants."

"Don't worry about that, love. It's the least of my worries."

He then lifted her head up and kissed her on the lips. She didn't need to be told anything else. She quickly lifted his black t-shirt and threw it over her shoulder. Instead of continuing to kiss him on the lips she moved straight to his neck. She kissed her way up to his ear, leaving hickeys in her trail and whispered "I'm going to lift myself up, but what I want you to do is unbuckle your pants."

Draco kissed her neck and said "Anything else?"

"Skirt on or off?"

"You know I've had this fantasy for a while so you choose."

Hermione giggled and, after knowing that his pants were unbuckled and down, began lowering herself on his lap. When she got to the tip of his cock she heard him hiss. So she continued to lower herself, slowly, on him until he was completely sheathed inside of her. Without even waiting, she began riding him. Up and down, up and down, back and forth, back and forth. Never in his life had he ever felt this good. His head automatically fell back on the chair as his eyes rolled behind his head.

"Shit, baby. Go faster." Draco said

So Hermione did just that. She rode him faster and harder and before she knew it she was pushed to the edge of the cliff

"Draco, baby, I'm going to - oh fuck!"

"Cum for me baby."

She continued to ride him but when she felt Draco rub his finger on her clit she couldn't help herself. She moaned loudly, as she came, and rode herself to completion. When she was done, her head dropped, again, to Draco's sweaty shoulder. Before she knew what was happening, she felt herself flipped over so she was lying on the couch with a cushion underneath her head. She knew he hadn't cum yet so she had expected this.

She saw Draco above her and she smiled. No matter how many time he was above her the view never got worse. Slowly, but surely, he began thrusting into her. Slow and gentle, then hard and fast. Over and over and _over_ again. Up until he felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hermione, baby, shit! I'm so close right now."

Then he felt Hermione's vaginal walls clamp down on him. When that happened he knew she was just as close as he was. With a few more thrust he heard Hermione moan under him as she fell off of her cliff. Being the generous lover that he was, he continued to thrust into her eagering awaiting his own orgasm. Finally, he felt his testicles tighten and, with a final thrust, he came hard and fast. After his body released all of the pent up semen, he unceremoniously dropped on top of her, but not enough to crush her, and kissed her hair.

She moaned and said "That was amazing Draco."

Draco laughed and said "I have got to agree. That was fucking awesome."

The room fell silent as Draco pulled himself out of her and lied down, facing her, on the large couch. The only thing that could be heard was their breathing and the fire crackling in the background. After a few minutes of siilence Hermione said "Draco"

"Yeah, babe."

"Didn't you mention you had something to tell me?"

Draco's head snapped up and he smiled. "Oh yes, thanks for reminding me. I'm sure you notice that I have not been contacting you at all for the past three months."

"Yes, I noticed that."

"And I'm sure you want to know why."

"I'm not going to pressure you, but yes I would"

"I was trying to settle my divorce."

Hermione, who was listening intently, took a sharp intake of breath. "You what?"

"I had to settle my divorce."

"But I thought wizarding laws didn't permit things like that."

"Yes, well that was before the war. Now, it is as common as child birth."

"But why get a divorce?" Hermione knew why but she wanted him to say it.

"You know that we were on different level; and she knew that as well. Even though this is so, she still gets a portion of my money, which she is using at her hearts content at the moment and Scorpius gets to see her as much as he likes."

"Now you are making me feel guilty for being with Ron."

"No, no, no, no, no; Hermione. That wasn't my intention. You know how I feel about you and I don't want you to feel guilty."

"It's just hard not to."

"Why don't we forget about that for now?" Draco asked while changing the subject.

Hermione sighed and said "Okay." But something in her eyes told Draco that she still felt guilty.

Draco exhaled and said "Hermione, stop it. You are not the fault."

"But I don't think-" but she didn't get to finish because he cut her off.

"Yes you do and I can see it. Just forget about it for now okay?"

"Okay."

The room fell silent again. Draco knew the more time he let her think about it the more time she would feel guilty. So he turned her face to look at him, kissed her and said "Hermione, I love you okay."

She looked up at him, and smiled. "I know that Draco; and I love you too."

"If you do then forget about any and everything but us right now."

Hermione exhaled loudly, said "Okay" and pulled him into a searing kiss.

After they pulled away from the kiss, Draco placed his forehead against hers and said "Merlin, I love you woman."

Hermione giggled at him and said "And I love you too."

* * *

**The End **

**Finally**

**Just review and tell me what you think.**

**Baybeetricia**


End file.
